Aspect Ale atoire!
by Lord Jupi
Summary: Random Golden Sun Humor. With French. Not much more to say than that. Chapter 2 is up! F'edup translations and fans. No French in this part.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Random!

Isaac: -- sigh...

What?

Isaac: Did you have to make it French-ish, too?

DANG IT!! Mia!

Mia: Bad Isaac! No cookies for a week!

Isaac: WAAAAAAAHH!!!

Yes. Okay, on with the story!! But first...

Disclaimer!

3 Things I Don't Own:

1. Japan

2. Nintendo DS

3. Golden Sun

WAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!

Aspect Aléatoire! by Lord Jupi

means Randomness in French! See? It's already random!

------MIA-------

--------IS--------

-----HOT-----

---------UNLIKE---------

--------SHEBA---------

-------AND-------

----JENNA----

"ISAAC!" shouted a _very _angry Mia. Isaac's face twitched in fear. What had he done?

"WHY DID YOU POUR BLEACH ON MY KITTY?!?!?!?!?!"

Well, that explains a lot. Isaac thought quickly, and he found the one thing that would protect him from Mia's wrath.

"Je ne sais pas ce que voulez dire vous, Mia." said Isaac. Mia just stared at him in disbelief. When did Isaac learn French?

"J'ai trempé votre Djinn en lave." Isaac said. "Ok, pas vraiment." He grinned hugely. Mia didn't say anything. She had passed out.

Isaac then put Aquee, Mia's kitty, in the washing machine and turned it on. When Aquee's rinsing cycle was over, Isaac put her in the dryer.

_Later..._

Isaac thought Aquee would be done with her spin and dry cycle now, so he pulled the Squeaky Clean Kitty™ out of the dryer.

He went back upstairs to his room and saw Mia unconscious on the floor.

"Vous n'êtes toujours pas ne font marche arrière encore?" said Isaac. "Oh, well." He put Aquee on Mia's _still_ lifeless body. "Meow!" went the clean (and, fortunately, unharmed) kitty cat.

Mia's pacific blue eyes snapped open when she heard the meow of her adorable kitty. She sat up and saw a Bleach free, squeaky clean Aquee staring at her, wanting some food or cuddles.

Mia always picked the latter.

"Oh, Aquee! You're here!" she squealed, embracing the cat in a Jenna-like Death Grip™. Isaac knew this was good, because he could tell that Mia didn't remember why she was angry at him. What happened after Mia stopped crushing the cat was even better.

"Oh, Isaac, darling!" she said. "I love you!!"

"Je t'aime, aussi, Mia!" Isaac replied.

Mia promptly glomped him.

--------STAR MAGICIAN-------

-------GOT-------

-----MARRIED-----

-----TO-----

--------YOUR--------

----MOM----

Alex hadn't been killed when Mt. Aleph was sucked into da ground. In fact, he was...new and improved?

"Bwahaha! J'ai vécu ... et maintenant je reprendrai du monde!" said...um...Eviler French Version Of Alex. The Wise One suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Alex, you are still alive!" he said.

"Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous, l'imbécile?" questioned EFVOA. 'Oh boy, I'll have to use my translator skills.' thought the Wise One.

(For those of you who don't know French, you may want to use a translator.)

"Je vois que vous êtes comme l'autruche comme toujours, Alex." said TWO.

"WTF? Qu'est-ce que voulez-vous dire par cela?" Said EFVOA.

"Je veux simplement dire que je suis des cordons que vous êtes vivants, Alex." said TWO.

"Dieu, vous êtes freaking surnaturel!" exclaimed EFVOA.

"Je frappe le bien français, sont je non?" inquired TWO.

"Non, vous le gros caillou sacré, vous n'êtes pas!" yelled EFVOA. He smacked TWO in the eye.

The Wise One picked up EFVOA with his Psynergy and tossed him far away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHH!!!!" screamed EFVOA.

Alex flew threw the air, and crashed through the roof of a house.

"Urgh ... où l'enfer est je?" said EFVOA.

"Look, a Frenchie! KILL HIM!" said a guy. EFVOA had landed in a house of people who were obviously anti-French.

"Chiez oh ... vous damnent, Sage!" exclaimed EFVOA as he was ripped to pieces.

----BOB----

---SAYS---

------WHAT------

-----THE-----

----FER----

That's all for now. I'll be back with another chapter soon!!...er or later.

Isaac/Mia: glomping and kissing each other

Rayquaza, do the honors.

Rayquaza: covers them with a big cloud

Ivan: Serves them right.

Sheba: glares evilly

Felix: Oo Eek! Review, please!!

No flames or I'll sick Rayquaza on you.


	2. Chapter 2

Aspect Aléatoire!

by Lord Jupi

Chapter 2... Yay.

Rayquaza: SHUT UP AND WRITE!

Kirby: YEAH!

Fine.

Amelot-Cay owns-hay olden-Gay un-Say. aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-Way!

-----------------------------

------------HA-------------

------------HA-------------

------------HA-------------

-----------------------------

IN AD 20101, WAR WAS BEGINNING.

(KASPLOOSH)

inside ship

Isaac: WHAT HAPPEN?

Jenna: SOMEONE SET UP US THE BOMB!

Ivan: WE GET SIGNAL.

Piers: WHAT!

Mia: MAIN SCREEN TURN ON.

it turns on

Felix: IT'S YOU!

The Wise One: HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN!

ALL YOUR LIGHTHOUSE ARE BELONG TO US.

YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION.

Garet: WHAT YOU SAY!?

The Wise One: YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME.

HAHAHA...

Sheba: LAUNCH ALL DJINN. FOR GOOD OF WEYARD, LAUNCH ALL DJINN.

"And... CUT!" yelled the director. "That was excellent. Let's try it again!"

He was promptly decapitated by an Odyssey.

-----------------------------

------------HE-------------

------------HE-------------

------------HE-------------

-----------------------------

Piers, Felix, and Ivan were running as fast as they effin' could through Vale.

Why?

Right behind them, mixed fangirls and fanboys of the PGBHVA, OBHL, and FBM were running at them, screaming things like "SQUEE!", "POW POW PICARD!", "FELIX, I WANT TO BEAR YOUR KIDS!", and "IVAN FTW! YOU ARE SO AWESOME!"

The Adepts headed for that one barn and locked themselves inside. It's one of the few doors in the friggin games that has a lock.

"WHAT DO WE DO?!! ARGH OMGWTFBBQ!" screamed Felix, running around with his head pointed up, bulging eyes, mouth open, and flailing his limbs like a madman.

"Calm down first, man." said Piers, taking out a cigarette, lighting it, then leaning against the wall with one foot against it, smoking the cigarette calmly.

A light went on in Ivan's head. "I got it!" he exclaimed. "Let's act totally OOC, like we're already doing!" he said in a deep voice. "They worship us for who we are now! If we change, they'll hate us and walk away. Felix, you talk a lot. Piers, act like you're on a sugar high and have the hiccups. I'll be emo. OK, let's go!"

They stepped outside and were immediately assulted by the fans. That's when they put Ivan's plan into action.

"Hi my name is Felix," said Felix, ignoring every thing that has to do with punctuation, except periods, exclamation marks, and question marks. "I talk a lot. I love to talk. Talking is my favorite thing to do. Those meanies at Camelot said I didnt like to talk but I do! Why did they make it so I only said one word in the game when they know I love to talk? I was always talking in that game but you never saw me talk. They always made me use little bubbles with things to talk. I hate Camelot for that and everybody playing as me in Golden Sun The Lost Age probably hates them to. I should of talked a lot but I didnt because of them. They suck. I hate them and I will probably murder them and their families while they sleep! But maybe I shouldn't because if I did they couldn't make a Golden Sun 3! I want a Golden Sun 3 so I can be in it! Waaaaaaahh!" he rambled, while totally breaking the fourth wall.

The PGHBVA just stared at him in shock and fell over dead.

Piers giggled and hiccuped while rolling around on the grass. "I see purple monkeys flying around on dishwashers. They are funny. Oooooh, look, a fat Sheba rolling by!" exclaimed Piers, as Sheba walked by.

That pissed Sheba off. _**"SPARK PLASMA!!"**_ she yelled, laughing as Piers got fried.

"That tickled. Hehehehehehe. I'm all crispy! Coooooool!" chirped Piers.

Sheba and the OBHL just stared in disbelief and walked away.

"WHY ME? WHY MUST YOU BE SO CRUEL TO ME, GOD? NOBODY LIKES ME!" screamed Ivan at the sky, acting oblivious to the fact that his billions of fans were standing right in front of him. "EVERYONE THINKS I'M WEAK! THEY NEVER GIVE ME ANY LOVE! MY PARENTS BEAT ME WHEN I COME HOME, AND I SPEND ALL DAY ON MYSPACE! I NEED TO CUT MYSELF!!" said Ivan, pulling out the Tisiphone Edge and making sharp, quick cuts across his arm.

The FBM sobbed and wailed. One of them stood up.

"We must kill whoever turned Ivan emo!" screamed their leader. "AVENGE OUR IVAN!" he screamed.

"HEAR, HEAR!" said the FBM, pulling out shotguns and swords, before marching off to go on a killing spree.

After all the fans were gone, everyone got up.

"Well, I don't see how this could have any disastrous consequences." said Ivan.

Suddenly, there was a huge WABLOOSH. Everyone found themselves floating through space.

**"THIS IS FOR BREAKIN' THE FOURTH WALL AND BEIN' A HATER!"**boomed Camelot's many employees.

"God dammit..." muttered Felix.

**"AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO BE IN GOLDEN SUN 3, EITHER!"**

**"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------

------------HO-------------

------------HO-------------

------------HO-------------

------------------------------

There.

Rayquaza: See? Isn't that better?

Yeah...yeah, it is!

Kirby: Good! Now review, people. Jupi worked his ass off on this.

I'LL MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
